1. Field
The field is production and processing of biofuels.
2. Prior Art
The following is a list of some prior art that presently appears relevant:
PatenteeU.S. Pat. No. or Pub. Nr.Kind CodeIssue or Pub. Dateor Applicant4,437,937B11984 Mar. 20McGraw6,667,347B22003 Dec. 23O'Rear et al.7,314,503B22008 Jan. 1Landrum et al.